narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hirase Katsumoto
' ' Hirase Katsumoto (かつもとひらせ, Katsumoto Hirase) is a jōnin of Kokorogakure and the personal bodyguard of Akihiro Kinnojo. He is the only shinobi in Kokorogakure to use the Swift Release. Appearance Hirase is a tall and rather muscular man with long and rather whild white hair and calm violet eyes. Hirase is known for not dressing like other shinobi of Kokorogakure, refusing to wear the traditional red flak jacket. Hirase instead wears a plain white karate gi in which he often fights in. Hirase also never wears shoes as he thinks they affect the power of his Taijutsu-based offense. Personality Hirase is a very strong willed shinobi and often holds his head up high. Hirase knows that it is his duty to protect those that are weaker than them and he will do so at all costs. Hirase's ninja way is to simply protect and serve and that is exactly what he does for Kokorogakure. While many other ninja believe that the mission is more important than the ninja, Hirase believes the opposite. Hirase has been known to sacrifice missions to rescue his allies or others who are in harms way. Hirase's will to protect others even goes a far as him saving his own enemies from certain death. Hirase feels that he will be defying his own ninja way if he were to allow anyone to die, Hirase also has an unwillingness to kill as well. Hirase has one mental weakness however and that is women. Besides his own sister, Hirase has had little to no interaction with women and has since developed a fear of them. Hirase is even unable to hold a full conversation with a woman without falling completely apart. Hirase's fears are all related to self a few esteem issues that he had developed early in his life. Background Hirase's orgins do not lay within Kokorogakure, instead he was originally born and raised in a small farming village within the Land of Hearts. He lived with his family which consisted of his mother, his father, his older sister, and himself. One night, while Hirase was a young boy, a gang of roaming bandits raided the village and destroyed almost everything in sight. Hirase's parents were killed during the raid and all of their belongings were pillaged. Hirase was able to escape with his older sister and the siblings fled to Kokorogakure where they later went on to live. While in Kokorogakure Hirase enrolled in the ninja academy, deciding to protect his older sister as she was all he had left. It was during his time in the ninja academy where he discovered that he held a Kekkei Genkai, the Swift Release which he used to excel in Taijutsu. Young Hirase was the quickest kid in his graduating class within the Kokorogakure Ninja Academy, however in order to balance out his weaknesses in ninjutsu and genjutsu he was placed on a squad with specialist in those areas. Later on his ninja career Hirase had become a remarkably strong ninja who still vowed to protect his sister. One day however would change Hirase's life forever. Enemy ninja from another village had slipped into Kokorogakure and kidnapped Hirase's sister in an attempt to draw out and capture the Swift Release user. Hirase chased after his sister's kidnappers and eventually trapped in an forest clearing. Hirase preceded to fight against his adversaries but it was too late. The kidnappers killed Hirase's sister right before his very eyes. Enraged by his sister's death Hirase then killed his sister's murderers. Hirase had then realized he had faile to do the very thing he had aspired to and then came up with a new ninja way: never fail to protect again. Synopsis Abilites Swift Release Hirase is famous within his village for being the only shinobi to wield the Swift Release. By utilizing the Swift Release, Hirase can move at quick speeds comparable to that of a Body Flicker Technique. Hirase has combined his Swift Release skills with excellent Taijutsu skills to perform quick physical attacks in combat. Taijutsu Hirase is a splendid Taijutsu user, using his quick speed obtained from his Swift Release he is able to deliever quick physical attacks and combinations to his foes. Hirase has become a rather strict Taijutsu user, refusing to wear any footwear as he thinks it will cut off energy flow to his feet. Besides having quick speed Hirase also has rather remarkable form in using his Taijutsu. Quotes *(To unknown enemy) "If your not protecting anything else then you might as well protect yourself!" *(To Shoku Hayashi) "It's my job to protect Lord Kokorokage too!" Trivia *Hirase's favorite word is Guardian (ガーディアン). *According to the Naruto Databook: **Hirase's hobbies are running sprints and chopping up wooden blocks with his hands. **Hirase desires to have a girlfriend but his fear of women prevents him from approaching them. **Hirase loves to eat mikan. *Hirase at first refused to take on the job as bodyguard of the Kokorokage in fear of failure. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Male Category:Characters who's blood type is O Category:Kokorogakure Category:Jonin